Insônia
by Odd Ellie
Summary: John Smith não consegue dormir / 10.5/Rose


**Insônia**

John Smith não era muito de ter insônia, apesar de não ser necessariamente o mesmo homem tinha todas as memórias ainda se lembrava dos tempos como Timelord quando com apenas algumas horas de sono por semana já se sentia perfeitamente energizado ,mas aquele corpo parte humano requeria todas as horas de sono necessárias como aprendeu muito rápido nos seus primeiros dias no universo paralelo, logo insônias eram muito raras ,se tivesse uma a cada seis messes era muito. Mas aquela era uma daquelas noite.

Se fosse o Doctor provavelmente já teria arranjado algo com que se ocupar ,talvez com algum dos tantos livros que a biblioteca tinha ou reparar algum pedacinho da Tardis ,mas estava cansado, os humanos eram seres muito estranhos sentir cansaço e não conseguir dormir. E não queria acordar Donna ,não a que viajou com ele pela Tardis e que agora estava gravada na sua própria essência genética e na sua mente, mas sim a garotinha loura que dormia no quarto ao lado. E Rose também estava ao seu lado ,dormindo também , murmurando palavras aleatórias como sempre fazia quando estava tendo sonhos agitados , algumas palavras se repetiam com freqüência ele notara em outras noites como aquela "Daleks" , "cyberman", "Torchwood", "Bad Wolf bay" e principalmente "Doctor".Os cabelos dela já estava maior do que quando ele a conhecera pela primeira vez ,as feições também, ainda era bela mas agora estavam um pouco mais endurecida , mais madura, e ele também ,até que não estava envelhecendo mal, mas mesmo assim as rugas não conseguiam parar de lhe chamar a atenção ,o outro provavelmente nunca as teria ,não naquele corpo pelo menos.

Rose. Ela era The big bad Wolf, a grande sombra cobrindo todo o universo arranjando um jeito de trazer ele de volta para ela. E funcionara ele estava com ela agora e provavelmente para sempre , Rose não foi a primeira mulher que ele amou, mas estava certo de que seria a ultima. E ela o amava também. Mas talvez aquelas palavras arranjassem uma maneira de trazer o outro o que tinha a Tardis e o universo de volta para suas vidas ,se ouvisse o som da Tardis aterrissando no lado de fora do seu quintal ele não sabia como ela iria reagir ,e muito menos ele.

Ele ainda ajudava a salvar o mundo, há apenas algumas semanas atrás ele junto com a sua equipe Torchwood ajudara a salvar a Terra de uma invasão Sicorax ,há alguns messes atrás passara quase uma semana circulando pelos anos 20 com Ace (que ele há anos recrutara e que agora era uma das melhores agentes de Torchwood) , os vários trabalhos em parceria com a Unit na companhia do Brigadeiro, Liz Shaw e Sarah Jane Sullivan, e durante um bom tempo há alguns anos atrás ele e Rose viajaram com os Grays para um sistema planetário próximo por quase um ano mas não era sempre assim. Eram algumas horas de emoção em meio a rotina, isso não o incomodava normalmente ,na verdade uma das coisas que mais o surpreendera era quanto prazer encontrava nessas atividades corriqueiras ,buscar Donna na escola ,comprar frutas no mercado, as conversas com Rose enquanto lavavam a louça depois do jantar ,até os natais quando Jackie bebia demais e começava a reclamar que monstro ele tinha sido por levar a sua filha pra longe por tanto tempo tinham um pouco de graça. Tudo estava bem, a não ser em noites como aquela. Os minutos demoravam a passar ,batia os dedos contra a madeira da cama ,Rose continuava a murmurar palavras ininteligiveis, também aquele som de grilos estava presente, via as sombras de coisas ordinárias tomarem formas monstruosas, e ele queria que isso acontecesse. Estava com vontade de gritar de acabar com tudo aquilo ele queria ser de novo o Doctor, na Tardis , próxima parada todo lugar. Estava prestes a sair, levantou devagar e estava a caminho da porta sem saber direito o que iria fazer em seguida ,pegar carona com a primeira nave que passase ,tentar achar alguém que dominasse a técnologia de viajar entre as dimensões ,no outro universo apenas os Timelords haviam conseguido ,mas por mais improvavel que fosse talvez houvesse alguém nesse que também, talvez ele conseguisse voltar para o seu universo, para a Tardis, talvez ele pudesse ser o Doctor de novo,ele sentia que ia explodir até que em meio a aqueles murmurios Rose disse uma palavra completa, não "Doctor" como ele esperava mas sim "John" ,ele voltou para a cama e beijou a sua testa sem acorda-la.

Se deitou novamente, fechou os olhos e dormiu até de manhã , por que não se importava, o outro tinha a Tardis, todo o tempo e espaço a sua disposição, as aventuras, as batalhas e todas as incríveis oportunidades que aquele universo carregava, ele tinha os incríveis companions ,ele tinha o universo. Mas ele , John Smith tinha ela. Ele era o homem mais sortudo que já existira.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas**_


End file.
